Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is an upcoming trilogy of films based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, one of the companion books to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series."JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" at The Independent Rowling will make her screen writing debut with this film."JK Rowling to pen Harry Potter spin-off film" at BBC News David Heyman, who produced the Harry Potter films, will be returning as producer for Fantastic Beasts. J.K. Rowling has said that the film will start in New York, around 1920, seventy years before the Harry Potter series, and will feature Newton Scamander as a main character. It is unclear whether the rest of the film will be set in New York. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them tells us that Scamander had been travelling the world in research of magical creatures since 1918, culminating with the publication of his masterpiece in 1927. Warner Bros approached Rowling about using the book for a film, from which she pitched "an idea that ''she couldn't dislodge''". Upon returning to Harry Potter for the first time since 2007, Rowling commented: "I always said that I would only revisit the wizarding world if I had an idea that I was really excited about and this is it." She stated that the idea of seeing Scamander "realised by another author was difficult," hence her decision to be the film's screenwriter. As of the film's announcement, there is no set date for when it might go into production. On March 29, 2014, The New York Times reported the adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them will be a trilogy.Warner’s C.E.O. Is Bullish on the Big Screen at The New York Times On May 13, 2014, it was announced the first film will be released on November 18, 2016.The world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016. by Exhibitor Relations on Twitter On 6 October, 2014, J. K. Rowling posted the cryptic message "Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense." on her official Twitter account.Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter She confirmed the following day that this message was a riddle, and the solution, while not part of the script, was the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt Scamander's story.#helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The anagram was solved later that day, with Rowling confirming the solution of "Newt Scamander only meant to stay in New York for a few hours.".@EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Characters Five characters have been confirmed to appear in the trilogy, three of whom are completely original to this work and not mentioned anywhere else. *'Newton Scamander' (played by Eddie Redmayne)Eddie Redmayne officially joins Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Will Robinson on Entertainment Weekly – Magizoologist, author of the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Porpentina Goldstein' (played by Katherine Waterston)'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead at The Hollywood Reporter – Newton's love interest and future wife *'Queenie Goldstein' (played by Alison Sudol)"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter – Porpentina's younger sister *'Jacob' (played by Dan Fogler)"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" at Variety.com – A non-wizard person whom Newton befriends while on his adventure in New York *'Credence'"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire (played by Ezra Miller) – A wizard who encounters Newton when the latter stops in New York City on his travels to find and document magical creatures *'Modesty' (played by Faith Wood-Blagrove) – A "haunted young girl" with "an ability to see deep into people"Casting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions *'Graves' (played by Colin Farrell) - A wizard that Newt meets in New YorkColin Farrell Joins Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' (Exclusive) *'Chastity' (played by Jenn Murray) *'Mary Lou' (played by Samantha Morton) Videos Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts File:Harry Potter - Fantastic Beasts Beastiary Notes and references pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) ru:Фантастические звери и места их обитания (трилогия) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) uk:Фантастичні тварини і де їх шукати (фільм) Category:Films (real-world)